The Gibson D. Lewis Health Science Library of the University of North Texas Health Science Center (UNTHSC) proposes to serve as the Regional Medical Library for the National Network of Libraries of Medicine?s (NN/LM) South Central Region. The Regional Medical Library (RML) of the South Central Region (SCR) will serve health providers, public health professionals, researchers, community-based organizations, libraries and the general public within the states of Arkansas, Louisiana, New Mexico, Oklahoma, and Texas. Outreach programs, educational sessions, and funding opportunities will be made available throughout the region. The primary goal of the RML will be to offer programing, services, and resources that increase access to authoritative health information and help to create solutions for healthier communities across the South Central Region.